


28.Comforting Partner

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [28]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, The Chosen Seven Era, because there's nothing overly romantic in this, even tho you can read this as purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Viper loses one of their informant to enemy mafiosi, and it hits them harder than they’d have thought.
Relationships: Lal Mirch/Mammon | Viper
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	28.Comforting Partner

Viper appears in the room, their flames heavy and restless in the air.

“No blood on the bed,” Lal mumbles.

They slip under the blanket anyway, thankfully after taking off their shoes first at the very least, their eyes on Lal.

Lal turns around, removes her hair from her face. Viper kept their hood on, which is never a good sign, their lips forcefully set in a neutral line.

“You hurt?”

“No.”

“How did it go?”

“I was too late.”

Lal blinks the last of her sleepiness out of her system. She gently removes Viper’s hood, and gathers them in her arms.

“Did you like him?”

“He didn’t talk, so I guess he liked _me_ enough at the very least.”

“You don’t have to let that hurt you,” Lal says, softly but firmly. “You don’t own all the people who like you a perfect life. I’m sure he knew what he was getting into.”

Viper wraps their arms around their waist, entangle their legs together. “I think I liked him. We often talked of other things than work.” They pause, and their nails dig into her back. “He leaves a family behind.”

Lal bites her lip, all too familiar with these feelings. How she _wishes_ she’d have found a way to make it better by then.

She strokes their hair away from their face, kisses their temple.

“You avenged him.”

Viper scoffs, their careful act of indifference falling apart. They sound bitter. “What does it matter?”

“It matters for the people left behind.”

They’re tense in her arms, their fingers curled in her shirt. Lal calls upon her flames, brushes them against Viper like a hand stroking their back up and down.

Viper curls tighter on themself, tighter against her.

“How do you do it?”

“I remember them. I do my best to do good by their memory.”

“That sounds like an awful plan.”

Lal snorts. “Yeah, it sucks hard. But it does help. Just give it some time, yeah?”

Viper releases a long, shaky breath. They slowly relax against her, rest their head in the crook of their neck.

“Sorry for the blood.”

Lal huffs a laugh. She rests her cheek on top of their head, her thumb stroking the junction between their neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, the next batch of laundry is on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My shortest prompt as of yet. It’s hard not to feel insecure about its length, as I’m not used to write short things lol, but I like it and think it works just fine like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
